


Say No To This (Maria's Perspective)

by Tiloopadoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiloopadoo/pseuds/Tiloopadoo
Summary: We have heard how Alexander saw the affair many times, but what was Maria feeling the entire time, it's time to find out.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 15





	Say No To This (Maria's Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of say no to this written from Maria's perspective.
> 
> This is also in my parody book but I made it it's own thing since I am very proud of it.

There's nothing like summer in the city  
I was under stress but I had to look pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And this man was by himself, this is how I tell it

I was scared for a week  
I was weak, I was in pain  
But the entire time my husband kept tugging on my chain  
Longing to protect my child  
To be a good wife  
That's when I was forced into his life, I said

I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone

I said

My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on

So he offered me a loan, he offered to walk me home, I said

You're too kind, sir

He gave me thirty bucks that made panic start to brew  
My house came into view, I said

This one's mine, sir

Then he said, "Well, I should head back home"  
I forced myself to swallow my pride, I led him inside  
Layed on my bed and before I could stop myself to hide I said

Stay

Hey

Hey

That's when I began to pray  
Lord, show me why I couldn't say no to this  
I wish I could've said no to this

But my God, I just had to be helpless  
And with my child at stake I had to say, "Hell, yes"

Whoa

Please, let him say no to this

I want him to say no to this

In my mind, I'm hoping he'll go (go, go, go)

Then his mouth is on mine, and I can't say

No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)  
No, no (say no to this)

I hoped that time was the last time  
I hoped that every time, it became his pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a beating  
From my husband, James Reynolds, while it was heating, he said

You whore, giving away your body to keep Susan in good health  
But at least I'm now in a position to gain wealth  
You're in the pocket a mastermind like me, and because of your luck  
I now get money from the man I decided for you to (fuuuu)

And maybe, you'll get to see your child healthy  
But thats only if you manage to make me wealthy  
And hey, you keep playing as my whore wife  
But if you let it slip about me, I'll ruin your entire life

We heard Alexander at our door and James raced out the place  
Alecander screamed, "How could you?" In my face, I said

No, sir

I realised I was half dressed, on the floor, a mess, I must have looked pathetic, I cried

Please don't go, sir

So was your whole story a setup?

I wished I never had to do any of this (stop crying God dammit, get up)

I didn't know any better (I am ruined)

Please don't leave me with him helpless (I'd still be helpless what would even change?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me (I don't want him, I don't want this)

Whatever you want, if you pay

You can stay (Lord, I just want to say no to this)  
If only I could say no to this  
But I've always been so helpless (helpless)

I have to pretend I want to say, "Hell, yes"

No, please make him say no to this (whoa)  
Am I able to say no to this?  
There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)

When his body's on mine it's too late for me to say (no)

I want to say no to this

Say no to this, I can't say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)

After he gave my husband the money my husband was filled with glee

If only someone knew what it was like for me


End file.
